White Dragon's Slaves
by PrincessKawaii-chan
Summary: At Magic Academy loves spreads through the school. I everyone wants the intention my the most popular guy in school Sting Eucliffe. (Oc x Sting) and (oc x Sting x oc), contains lemons. Slit of pairings.
1. Natelie x Sting: Study Night

**Mages all over Fiore intend Magic Academy, even the oc's and there guild, first pairing is** **Natelie x Sting. Enjoy**

* * *

Normal **POV**

In **Caster Magic "** Today's assignment I'll putting you in teams of two, to write an essay about Caster Magic, it's a 5 page essay due in two days" says Diana. "Your partner will be the person next to you". "I guess we're working together" says Sting. "Or you can do all the work, while I hang out with my friends" says Natelie.

"I'm afraid you'll be spending it with me" says Sting, smirk. Natelie smirks back. "Fine, I'll meet you st your dorm at 5 o'clock" she says taking her bag. "Can't wait" says Sting. "Whatever" says Natelie leaving

"Natelie" says Lucy. " Hey Lucy, how was magistry" she asks. "Boring, I fell a sleep" says Lucy. Natelie laughs. "Lucky I'm not in Magistry" says Natelie. "What about Caster Magic class" asks Lucy. "Pretty insterecting, I have an assignment to do with Sting" says Natelie.

"I won't be able to go to the movies with you and Levy". "But they showing the new Demons movie" says Lucy. "Guess I won't be able to see a shirtless Jackal" says Natelie. "Ah~ Jackal" they gush. "See you later" says Natalie. "Bye" says Lucy and leaves, and Natalie goes back to her dorm.

She puts on a black mini tank top, white Jean jacket over, and black leggings, and converse, and her hair let down, and heads to Sting's dorm.

 **Sting's Dorm,** Natalie knocks on the door, the door open reviling a shirtless Sting "Your already here" snays Sting putting on his shirt, Natalie preferred the shirtless Sting. "Rouge's not here" she asks. "Nah, he went to cienma with Natsu and Gajeel" says Sting.

"I guess we're both missing out on Demons" says Natalie. "Anyway, do you have line papers". "I think so" he says, checking in his nightstand draw, Natalie see's a photo of him and this girl. "Who's she" Natelie asks. "That's Aiko" says Sting. "Your girlfriend" she says. "No, just friend" says Sting. "Found it". And places it on the desk.

"Well Caster Magic is easy, a kind of magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source" she says. "How did you remember all that" asks Sting. "It's allow one sentence" she says. "I'm great with academic stuff"says Sting. "I can tutor you for Caster Magic" Natelie says.

"Awesome" he says. Natelie giggles a little, and a pencil rolls of the table, she bends down to go get and feels something igrab her waist. "Sting what are you doing" she says. "I can't take it anymore" says Sting. "What are you talking about" says Natelie. "The moment you walk me I was turned on by you, I need you" says Sting.

"Sting" she says blushing, he rubs Natelie clit. "Ah~ not there" she says moaning. "We can't do this what if Rouge comes back" says Natelie. "trust me he won't be back for a long time" says Sting, kissing her neck. "Ah~ uh" she says, they move to the bed. Sting rips of Natelie leggings and panties.

I'm And puts his member in her. "not ... Raw" says Natelie, panting. "My mind's going blank". "Natelie your so tight" says Sting. "Don't say stuff like that" says Natelie moaning, as Sting fucks her. She moans loudly. "Your to loud" says Sting, Natelie covers her mouth, He lifts here tank top, and unclasps her bra

"I always want to touch these" says Sting, and sucks thems. "It's impossible for me not to moan" says Natelie. "Uh~ I'm cumming", and let's it all out. "You cummed a lot" says Sting, panting. "But I'm not done", flipping her over (Doggie style). "nah~" says Natelie, as Sting pounds her ass.

"I can't take it anymore, ah~" says Natelie. "BI'm reaching my climax " says Sting. "Let's cum together" says Natelie❤️. Sting goes faster. " I'm cumming" they says and Cum. They both fall on the bed, panting. "I'm not ready for a relationship " says Natelie. "Me neither" says Sting. "Friends with benefits". "Yeah" she says. "We don't tell anyone". "Sure" says Sting and kisses her.


	2. Celestial x Sting: Love Kitchen

**This chapters pairing is Celestial x Sting, remember same universe, same school as Natelie. Enjoy**

* * *

"I can't believe Jackal and Sayla are related" says Lily. "Serious twist" says Yukino. "Don't you think they just jumped to conclusions " says Celestial. "No" they both say. "It's not that wow any more" says Celestial. "I'm just happy they brought Kyouka back" says Lily.

"And jackal didn't wear a shirt through out most of the movie" says Yukino. Celestial giggles, "I'll see you guys later" says Celestial. "Bye" they say walking away. "Hey celestial" says Kirisaki. "Why weren't you at the movies yesterday" she asks. "I was with Rouge" says Kirisaki. "O~ doing what" says Celestial, smiling. "Studying stage human body" says Kirisaki, winking. Celestial laughs. "I have to get to class" says Celestial, and leaves,

 **Cooking Class,** After an hour of Cooking... "Can I use your class after" says Celestial. "Sure, but clean when your done" says Mira. "Hai" says Celestial, and everyone leaves the classroom. "Time to get cooking" I say putting on my apron, that says KISS THE CHEF.

And then...

"Yoshi after this batter all the cupcakes will be ready" says Celestial, someone enters the room. "Sting what are you doing here" she asks. "Looking for dessert" says Sting. "I can give you a cupcake " she says. "I prefer having you" says Sting, and kisses her it soon turns into a tongue war, eventually stop for air.

"I want you too" says Celestial, and lies down on the table. Sting gets to work, removing her shirt, and bra. "Your nipples are already so hard" he says, licking them. "Uhn~" moans Celestial. He continues licking and groping her. "Sting~" she moans, she feels him smirk. "Your soaking wet down here, Celestial" says Sting, going down her clit.

I licks back and forth. "Ah~ I'm going nuts" she says arching get back, Sting sucks on it. "Don't suck it" moans Celestial. He removes his pants, "You've gotten bigger" she says. "Do you it in you" he asks, Celestial nodded, "Beg for it" says Sting. She blushes , "I want you in me" she's says quietly. "Can't hear you" he says. "I want you in me" says Celestial louder.

Sting smirks and thrust into Celestial, "Ah~" she moans? Holding on Sting's neck. "Your stirring in me" she says, causing her head to fall back, he kiss her. "I'm gonna uhn~ cum" says Celestial. "Me too" says Sting, going faster . "Ah~ it's coming" says Celestial, and they cum.

And then...

"How are the cupcakes" asks Celestial. "Delicious" says Ichigo. "Your icing tasted great" says Sting, causing her to blush.


	3. Clarion x Sting: My Present to You

**This chapter is Clarion x Sting, it's Christmas just telling you guys in this chapter it's Christmas, Enjoy**

* * *

"Arrgh, why do I have to been that jerks Serect Santa" says Clarion. "Clome don't be like that, Clarion" says Lucy. "Just buy a simple present, it's not that hard". "But why does it have to him, you got someone you don't hate" says Clarion.

"why do you hate him so much" asks Lucy. She blushes, remembering what she saw yesterday in the Cooking Classroom, and heard coming from Sting's room. "He's a pervert" says Clarion. "Let's just go to the mall and get this over with". "Okay" says Lucy.

 **Mall,** "What about this" says Clarion showing Lucy a snow globe. "That's a perfect gift" says Lucy, Clarion buys it and they go back to Campus.

 **In Clarion's dorm,** "I just need to wrap this up" says Clarion, there's a knock at the door. "Coming" she shouts, and opens the door. "Sting " she says. "Hey"he says. "What do you want" says Clarion. "Just giving you your present" says Sting, handing her a bag, she opens it

l"What the fuck" says Clarion. "You bought me a vibrater". "You work hard, it can help you release your stress" he says taking it, and turns it on, and puts it on my neck. "How does feel" asks Sting. "Nice " she says. "What about here" he says putting on her breasts, "Stop" says Clarion. "And here" he says putting it on her clit.

E"Just what thought you were going to do nasty things with it" says Clarion. "I never done this before". "In that case" says Sting, ans puts or on high. "You'll make me have my first organsam with an electric massager" she says. "Ah~" and comes. "See ya, don't use it so much like it feels so good" says Sting, about to leave.

"Just because I came with that electric massager, doesn't mean I'm satisfied" she says looking away. Sting smirks, "It's not like a like you, I just you to make me feel good" she says. "Fine then" says Sting.

And removes his pants, Clarion takes his 10 inch in her mouth. "Wait, shit" says Sting, as Clarion licks his cock and massage. "Your so huge" she says, licking the top hard, he cums, Clarion licks the rest of the cum lefted. "Now it's my turn to have fun" says Sting with a smirk.

"Be gently" says Clarion, blushing. Sting smiles and goes in Clarion. "Na~" moans Clarion. "You okay" says Sting. She nodds. "Hai" she says. He starts slow and goes faster. Clarion moans, "You like that" he says. "Yes, I love it" says Clarion, moaning. "Go faster".

Sting goes faster. "I cumming" says Clarion, and cums. Sting soon let's it out in Clarion. They pant, "You come out" says Clarion. "Oh yeah" says Sting putting back on his pants. "Here" says Clarion giving him his present. "It's a snow globe" she says. "Thanks" says Sting. "We never speak about this" says Clarion, pulling his shirt. "Fine sweetheart" he says.

"Get out" she shouts. Sting laughs, and leaves.


End file.
